I'll cry always for you…
by Reiko Noriko S.S
Summary: Una historia Milo x Camus, Milo se queda solo después de la muerte de la persona que ama pero alguien sale en su ayuda! (((TERMINADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1)))
1. can you hear my voice?

Disclaimer: los personajes involucrados no me perteneces, yo solo los tomo para hacer historias, este relato es yaoi, si no te agrada no lo leas, pero me gustaría saber el porque de tu homofobia.   
_______________________________  
.   
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
Serie: Saint Seiya.  
Título: I'll cry always for you…..  
Capítulo: can you hear my voice??  
_______________________________  
Hoy me desperté gritando, creo que se me está haciendo costumbre, de nuevo me levanto y empiezo a caminar, debo salir de aquí.   
Rápido salgo del templo de escorpión, las estrellas están hermosas, como quisiera que las estuvieras viendo conmigo en estos momentos, una estrella fugaz capta mi atención, cierro los ojos y pido un deseo, me pregunto si acaso podrás escucharlo...  
mi vista por costumbre enfoca el templo de Acuario, desde aquí es el único que se puede ver, y de verdad, es el único que me importa, la belleza del templo contra la luna y las estrellas hace que mi vista se nuble.....  
  
Como un loco he corrido hasta el cementerio, necesito ver aunque sea una vez más tu tumba, el camino es largo pero nada puede detenerme, veo la entrada, y en seguida busco el lugar designado para los santos de oro, al ver tu lápida caigo de rodillas frente a ella, las lagrimas resbalan incontrolables por mis mejillas, no puedo creer que no vendrás a secarlas como antes ya lo has hecho tantas veces.  
  
Con ojos llorosos leo la leyenda en ella, "Camus de Acuario que los hielos protejan tu alma, y que la aurora te brinde honor... amado maestro y compañero, siempre fiel a Atena, descansa en paz." Siento como el frío de la noche lastima mi espalda, pero solo me recuerda a ti, me gustaría morir aquí, no quiero pasar otro día sin ti.....  
  
Recuerdo todos los días en los que tu me decías que te gustaría tener una vida muy larga, y que esa vida la querías pasar conmigo, éramos tan felices.... si.. demasiado.... por eso es que los dioses sintieron envidia y fue su deseo separarnos para que no hubiera mortales mas felices que ellos, verdad amor?  
  
Te amo, y daría mi alma al primer dios que me llevara contigo, no lo dudaría ni por un solo instante.... eso me hizo sonreír, porque de seguro tu me reprenderías por pensar eso, pero es la verdad, nuestra señora Atena sabe que muero a cada día que pasa por que tu no estas conmigo, creo que llegará momento en que ella se apiade de mi y me mate, y créeme sería lo mejor que podría sucederme, porque de verdad amor que no tengo el valor para ir contigo.....  
  
Sabes? Nadie sabe nada de nuestra relación y atribuyen que te extrañe tanto a la amistad que teníamos, pero son ingenuos, y no comprenden como me lastiman cada vez que me dicen que no me aflija y que supere tu perdida, ja! Tontos, nunca se enteraron de como mi corazón brincaba cuando Febo te regresó por unos instantes a este mundo, aunque solo fuese por un pequeño tiempo antes de que ese tonto por el que diste tu vida volviera a matarte.   
  
mis puños se cierran, las ganas que tengo de matar a ese niño, debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, porque recuerdo con sangre que fui yo quien le permitió vivir, recuerdo que fui yo el que le permitió el paso por la casa de Escorpión, recuerdo que fui yo quien dejo que te matara, recuerdo que fui yo quien te puso en tu ataúd y recuerdo que fui yo quien cavó tu tumba, esta misma que ahora guarda mi felicidad,   
  
Eso me llena la mente como una daga y en ella se forma una idea, creo que por fin reuní el valor y creo que eso es lo mejor, levanto mi mano derecha. El aguijón del escorpión se forma en mi uña, espérame amor, ahora estaré contigo......  
  
Mi mano en dirección a mi pecho para que la aguja entre, quiero estar contigo y con esto lo conseguiré verdad? me quedo paralizado justo unos mililitros de que la aguja entre..... diablos.... no puedo.... moverme!.... quien? Puedo ver a alguien caminando hacia mí, no es un enemigo, eso puedo sentirlo, su cosmo me es familiar... Aries?? Si, es él, ¿quien le ha dado el derecho a detenerme? Intento moverme pero aún me tiene paralizado, veo como se acerca a mí, me sonríe, y luego todo se me vuelve negro.  
_____________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: Bien este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, me gusta mucho la pareja Milo x Camus, y se me hace muy triste como Milo se que da solo. este no es el último capítulo, prometo actualizar pronto. Por favor manden sus reviews, me encanta conocer su opinión acerca de todo esto. Toda critica, consejo o cualquier cosa será bien recibido y muy apreciado! Gracias. 


	2. i don't wanna forget you

Disclaimer: los personajes involucrados no me perteneces, yo solo los tomo para hacer historias, este relato es yaoi, si no te agrada no lo leas, pero me gustaría saber el porque de tu homofobia.   
_______________________________  
.   
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
Serie: Saint Seiya.  
Título: I'll cry always for you…..  
Capítulo: i don't wanna forget you   
_______________________________  
Abro los ojos con lentitud, no sé dónde estoy lo último que recuerdo es a Mu sonriendo... me incorporo, la cama donde había estado era muy suave, era obvio que las sabanas eran seda pura, intento reconocer este lugar pero esta todo oscuro, solo una antorcha ilumina la habitación detrás de todas las cortinas que cubren el contorno de la cama, puedo ver a alguien acercándose, con un movimiento sumamente elegante aparta las cortinas y se sienta en la cama ahora puedo verlo.  
  
-Estas mejor?.- su eterna sonrisa aparece en su rostro, y me da algo que parece té, lo bebo sin siquiera pestañar.  
- si, Mu... escucha... yo...   
-No tienes que decirme nada, comprendo tus motivos para querer suicidarte, pero esa no es la razón para que te deje morir.  
-Mu tu no sabes nada de lo que me pasa.- giro el rostro para no tener que mirarle a sus ojos, ellos parecen como si pudieran ver a través de mí.  
-Lo sé, Milo, se a la perfección tus sentimientos por Camus, se que lo amabas, y por lo que vi esta noche en el mausoleo aún lo amas. Pero por dios no eres un cobarde! no creo que a Camus le hubiera gustado ver que te lastimaras.- no aguanté y me desplomé en su regazo, él lo sabe, por Todos los dioses el lo sabe, me comprende, tanto tiempo guardando este sentimiento para mí y ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo compartirlo con alguien, siento como acaricia mi cabello y yo puedo solo estrujar las ropas que trae puestas.- tranquilo, todo esta bien, ahora vuelve a dormir, estoy seguro que mañana, todo estará mas claro, Milo por dios no te lastimes mas tu no eres el culpable.- esto me hace reaccionar, como puede saber todo eso?... intento decirle algo pero mis párpados pesan, solo siento sus labios besando mi frente deseándome buenas noches.  
***  
  
La luz de la mañana me llega directo a la cara, me encuentro aún en esta cama de seda, no hay señales de Mu, quiero darle las gracias pero no parece que haya estado aquí en toda la noche, esta habitación es demasiado bella, se nota a leguas el gusto de Mu por todo lo Hindú, doy unos cuantos pasos, pero hay algo que me impide avanzar, extendiendo mi mano y siento como si hubiera una pared, la golpeo suavemente y esta brilla en dorado...  
  
-Que se supone que haces?.- una voz en mi espalda hace que casi me caiga del susto, y siento como unos ojos verdes me miran con algo de burla.  
-De donde diablos saliste Mu??.- el suelta una pequeña risa.  
-Me tele transporté, no quería que te marcharas sin hablar antes contigo.- se acerca a mi y me extiende una charola con algo de comida.- perdona pero no conozco tus gustos alimenticios, espero que esto sea de tu agrado....- no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es, pero me da lo mismo, estoy seguro que no me matara. Aunque sabe raro, ahora entiendo porque Mu es tan delgado.  
-gracias, por todo, Mu yo...   
-no tienes que explicarme nada, entiendo tus sentimientos, y perdona pero no pude dejarte morir, no debe haber mas muertos, sobre lo que dije ayer es cierto, conozco tu relación con Camus, y lo siento pero no puedo evitar leer la mente de los demás.-  
-No sabia que tuvieras ese poder.... creí que solo usabas la telequinesis, para mover cosas y transportarte a diferentes lados.  
-no, de hecho tengo el poder para leer la mente y para crear todo tipo de ilusiones, además en parte tengo dones de empata, pero me es difícil controlar este último.- con un movimiento silencioso se sienta en un cojín que apareció de repente junto con una mesa.- por favor Milo, no intentes esto de nuevo.... se perfectamente que tu no eres un cobarde, y sé perfectamente que siempre te has sobrepuesto a todo, de verdad a amabas tanto a Camus como para rebajarte a si???.- intento decirle algo pero solo consigo abrir la boca y bajar la mirada,   
-ya veo si lo haces... pero Milo, tienes que reponerte, créeme yo se lo que es perder a quien amas.- ahora si que me sorprendió Mu perdió a alguien también???  
-T..TU???  
-Si, hace años yo perdí a la persona que amaba, y peor, lo perdí por un caballero dorado, uno al que yo considero mi amigo.... es por eso que te digo que creo entenderte  
-Mu perdona pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso.....  
-Esta bien.... pero... promete que no vas a hacer de nuevo una estupidez...  
-Te lo prometo Mu, ahora me harías el favor de anular tu muro de cristal!.- Él sonríe, y solo enfoca su vista en la pared, el muro de abre dejando un hueco por el cual paso.  
-Muchas gracias por todo Mu!.-  
Salgo de la casa de Aries, con paso rápido voy hasta el templo de Acuario, en él siempre me ha gustado meditar, ahora que nadie cuida ese templo, nadie me pide explicaciones.  
  
Con mucho cuidado camino dentro de la casa, y me dejo caer recargado en un muro, no quiero hablar ahora con Mu, no puedo explicarle que cuando estabas siempre me gustaba salir a caminar entre los bosques, solo para dar gracias de tenerte a mi lado, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba feliz, pero ahora solo puedo quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto dejando pasar las horas, recordando como me besabas, no puedo decirle a Mu que si no tengo tus brazos rodeándome y tu pecho como almohada no puedo dormir, ya que ahora mi cama parece de piedra impidiéndome el sueño. Y de verdad no quiero decirle que todo mi orgullo y mi estima como caballero se perdigón cuando te fuiste. Te amo demasiado y este lugar solo me trae recuerdos tuyos, es por eso que vengo aquí todos los días para refugiarme de la soledad que insiste en acompañarme, pero que se queda a la entrada de este templo, por que mi corazón siempre tiene la esperanza de verte aquí, sonriendo y diciendo que vas a congelarme uno de estos días si entro sin avisar.   
  
Quiero morir para ir contigo, pero Mu tiene razón esa salida es muy cobarde y seria demasiado fácil, debo pagar por la idiotez de dejarte morir verdad???  
  
Dime cuando vas a venir por mi amor???  
***  
  
Diablos estoy preocupado por Milo, quiero hacer algo para ayudar, no debemos perder a otro más de los santos, no sé que hacer! Demonios si tan solo tu estuvieras aquí.....  
________________________  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®.- gracias por sus reviews prometo actualizar pronto y bien , esto se situa antes de Hades, pero después de Abel, y Poseidón, me gusta la pareja y prometo no dejar esto inconcluso por cierto, Mu es solo MÍO y de nadie mas a si que lo siento MI Koushiro Yamato pero no pienso dejártelo ( Reiko saca su mágnum y las ve amenazadoramente) pero de cualquier forma, no, Mu no esta enamorado de Camus o de Milo, él tiene otro amor que me gusta mucho! ^-^!! Sigan escribiendo sus reviews! 


	3. the death is only a beginnig

Disclaimer: los personajes involucrados no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para hacer historias, este relato es yaoi, si no te agrada no lo leas, pero me gustaría saber el porque de tu homofobia.   
_______________________________  
.   
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
Serie: Saint Seiya.  
Título: I'll cry always for you…..  
Capítulo: can you hear my voice??  
_______________________________  
  
-Diablos estoy preocupado por Milo, quiero hacer algo para ayudar, no debemos perder a otro más de los santos, no sé que hacer! Demonios si tan solo tu estuvieras aquí......- vuelvo a colocar el retrato en la caja, tal vez debería colgar el cuadro en alguna pared para poder verlo con solo voltear, pero ahora así es mejor, recuerdo el día en que te perdí, esa vez me habías mandado fuera del santuario, creo que sabias que yo anticiparía los movimientos de quien te aparto de mi lado... verdad??  
  
Recuerdo que cuando estaba fuera pude sentir un cosmos muy poderoso, y también, cómo el tuyo se apagaba. Fue demasiado, caí de rodillas y le rogué a Atenea que estuvieras bien. Me concentré todo lo que pude e incluso pude ver la escena de tu muerte... diablos fue horrible... nunca había sentido tanta desesperación e impotencia.. recuerdo que mis piernas temblaron y caí, me atrapó el miedo... miedo si eso fue, como alguien tan poderoso como tú pudo haber sido derrotado.. un cosmos se apagó en ese momento.. era el tuyo, no podía creerlo debía haber un error....  
  
Justo iba a tele transportarme cuando tu imagen vino a mi mente.  
  
-no.. Mu.. espera... .- estabas ahí en mi mente como solías comunicarte conmigo cuando estabas lejos... - no vayas.. te mataran si vas ahora, perdona pero no puedo dejar que intervengas, eres demasiado valioso....  
-pero... déjame ir... debo..  
-NO.. Mu te pido perdón, yo sabía que esto ocurriría pero no pude decírtelo, como tampoco pude evitarlo.. Tu sabes que el futuro debe seguir, y mi muerte era necesaria.. espero que entiendas..   
-No.. por favor.. no me dejes.. que...  
-No debes intervenir, solo finge que nada pasó, nadie se ha dado cuenta, me mató sin pelear, como el cobarde que es lo hizo por la espalda, no lo notaran, tu no debes de decir nada ya que solo tú lo sabes, el lazo que te mantenía atado a mí es lo que hace que ahora podamos hablar, estoy muerto, ni siquiera tu puedes cambiar eso.- pude sentir como una mano pasó rozando mi mejilla.- Mu, eres muy hermoso, te amo.. recuerda.. no interfieras.. eres muy valioso... para mí.  
  
Justo en ese momento la visión desapareció dejando lagrimas en mis ojos, no quería aceptarlo.. pero... ahora ya nada podía hacer.  
  
Recuerdo que al llegar al santuario busqué tu cuerpo como loco.. pero jamás pude encontrar ningún rastro, incluso llegue al lugar donde te habían dado muerte... nada..  
  
Algo distrajo mi vista aquella ocasión, una joya? Si, era un rubí, uno bastante grande, montado en un collar de platino, le reconocí, hice un poco de memoria y pude ver claramente como antes de que el asesino se acercara a ti tu te la habías quitado y arrojado donde le encontré, debajo de ese mueble....  
  
****  
Mi estomago ruge de hambre, no se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí.. me perdí soñando despierto en el día en que nos fugamos del santuario,.. me encantó la forma en que te morías de nervios.. ese día yo te iba a llevar a probar la comida chatarra estadounidense, no me importaba si el mismo patriarca me lo quisiera impedir, después de todo ¿cómo era posible que jamás hubieras probado las hamburguesas? Fue algo genial llegamos a la ciudad, y ahí se te quitó lo nervioso, ¿pasamos un buen rato, verdad amor?  
  
Ahora camino al templo de Escorpio, todo el cuerpo me pesa, solo traigo en el estomago lo que me dio Mu, el sol ya se va ocultando detrás de la estatua de Atenea y le da a mi espalda sus últimos rayos que llegan dándome una sensación tibia, creo que también quiere decirme que todo estará bien...  
  
Ya he llegado, mis pasos resuenan en todo el lugar, como odio eso.. cuando tu estabas nuestros pasos se oían siempre en la misma dirección e incluso parecía que la casa se quedaba en silencio para escuchar morbosa lo que hacíamos en mi recamara, dioses! Si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento.... creo que te hubieras muerto de la pena!  
  
Deseo comer algo.. realmente tengo hambre....  
  
Cambio mi ropa, esta vez no tendré que escapar, ahora no hay patriarca y Atena nos permite salir del santuario, hace bastante que no uso otra ropa diferente a la de entrenamientos, incluso me siento un poco raro, camino por el sendero de los doce templos, al pasar frente al de Aries recuerdo la hospitalidad de Mu, y le doy gracias internamente ya que si él ahora no estaría viendo este atardecer.  
  
Por fin, la salida del santuario, y a lo lejos el pueblo, camino hasta aya, mis pasos me guían hasta el lugar donde fui contigo, pido como la última vez una hamburguesa con queso y patatas, creo que una gaseosa hará juego, el vendedor parece reconocerme porque me sonríe.  
  
-hey, muchacho que no eres tu uno de los dos que vino alguna vez a mi local?.- que acaso este hombre se acuerda de todos aquellos que vienen a comer? Miro alrededor, hay mucha gente en este lugar como para recordar a todos.  
-S..si, soy yo..  
-Claro! Es muy difícil olvidar a alguien tan fuerte! Además de que esa cara y ese peinado no se olvidan tan fácilmente....  
-¿?  
-Bueno muchacho, ¿dónde está tu compañero que vino la otra vez contigo?.- mi estomago da un vuelco que deberé decirle??  
-Él.. murió..- lo dejo escapar es mejor comenzar a aceptarlo...  
-Oh que idiota soy.. No debí preguntar.. Lo siento.. En verdad.. Es por eso que luces tan triste no es verdad? Bueno por mi estupidez, esta vez la comida corre por mi cuenta... y otra vez más perdóname, se ve que eran muy buenos amigos..  
-Sí.. Lo éramos, pero no se preocupe, usted no podía saber...- se da la vuelta al escuchar otra orden, en seguida trae la mía, como lentamente mirando hacia la esquina en donde estábamos sentados aquel día.. Ahora, hay una pareja que se besan y abrazan, sin querer mis labios se curvan, podríamos haber sido nosotros pero tu nunca me dejaste besarte en público, siempre me confundiste, no sabía si lo hacías por pena o porque considerabas tus besos exclusivos para mí, y que nadie más podía verlos, porque cuando pasábamos cerca de un callejón oscuro, me saltabas al cuello y me besabas lo mas profundo que podías.... y créeme ahora solo camino por calles bien iluminadas.  
  
Salgo del local, él señor me sonríe y me entrega un paquete, me dice algo de "es para que regreses pronto.." una vez más me sonríe, doy gracias y salgo de ahí.  
  
Sabes? No tengo ganas de regresar aún al santuario, hay veces que pienso que pasaría si me escapara para ya jamás regresar... idioteces, yo elegí esta vida y ahora debo terminarla.. justo como tu lo hiciste...  
  
Las calles están muy bien iluminadas, son como las ocho de la noche, aún es temprano, aquí parece que nadie durmiera nunca.... camino sin rumbo solo observando los puestos y tiendas a mi alrededor, este lugar es bonito, agradable, todas las personas ríen, o charlan animadamente, solo yo paso entre ellas sin nadie a mi lado. Sigo caminando dejando atrás la especie de plaza... ahora entro a una calle la iluminación disminuye, me paro a reconocer el lugar.. un cementerio?  
  
-Hola... Milo.. creo que tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos.....no esperaba verte aquí...   
_____________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: perdón por el retraso... se que me tarde mucho pero estaba viendo mi serie preferida que después de 4 años de buscarla por fin la tengo completa.. bien eso no importa esto va un poco lento pero prometo que el final estará emocionante, aún faltan muchos capítulos.. pero prometo actualizar muy pronto, bien ahora pasando a otras cosas Mí Mu no está enamorado de Milo, y lastima chicas pero esto no será un Shaka x Mu, será una pareja que me gusta mucho y que además tiene mucho para escribir....  
ahora, quien quiere unirse a un grupo Anti-Haruko? De la serie SLAM DUNK, solo mándenme un correo o dejen review.  
Que les pareció este cap??? Que dicen va bien?   
  
gracias por todos sus reviews espero que les guste el cap 


	4. tell me how it does feel

Disclaimer: los personajes involucrados no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para hacer historias, este relato es yaoi, si no te agrada no lo leas, pero me gustaría saber el porque de tu homofobia.   
  
_______________________________  
  
.   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Saint Seiya.  
  
Título: I'll cry always for you…..  
  
Capítulo: tell me how it does feel  
  
_______________________________  
  
-Hola... Milo.. creo que tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos.....no esperaba verte aquí...   
  
Una voz a mi espalda me sobresalta, me es muy familiar de hecho no puedo creer como diablos no sentí el cosmo de una persona tan conocida, con lentitud volteo, lo veo ahí parado, sonriéndome, como siempre, de hecho no recuerdo casi ninguna ocasión en que no haya visto su rostro sin sonrisa, es realmente desesperante ver como él si se pudo recuperar después de la batalla de las doce casas, levanta una mano para saludar, saliendo de mi shock le sonrió - si es que a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa y me acerco a él.  
  
-hola, ha sido mucho tiempo.....  
  
-que estás haciendo aquí???  
  
-Solo paseando por la ciudad..... y tu?  
  
-Visitando la tumba de mi ser más querido... mi hermano...  
  
-Que no esta en el santuario????  
  
-No, perdió su derecho de estar después de haber sido juzgado  
  
-P..pero Atena....   
  
-Si ella dijo que regresara.... pero creo que esta mejor donde se encuentra ahora....- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, era cierto después de la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce el nombre del supuesto traidor se limpió, y... Aioria pudo volver a sonreír como siempre.  
  
-Sabes?? Creo que tienes razón...- mi mirada se enfoca hacia todas la tumbas... creo que voy a tardar un poco en estar con ellos en ese lugar, me gustaría llegar pronto, pero como Mu dijo, ahora no es tiempo.. y .. no creo que me recibirías demasiado bien si me suicido verdad?  
  
-Milo, es tarde, no crees que es mejor regresar al santuario?,   
  
-No te gustaría ir a tomar algo?.- su cara cambia de sonrisa a confusión, jejeje! Que bueno que tu no eres celoso sino ahora estoy seguro que regresarías para darme un golpe en la cabeza por infiel.- no quiero regresar aún, estoy harto de la monotonía de ese lugar.... quiero pasar un rato alejado..  
  
-Claro! Pero yo no traigo dinero! .- su cara pasó por un rojo casi semáforo, es verdad, aioria es de todos el que más sale del santuario - y el que mas gasta-  
  
-Yo invito.  
  
Con pasos lentos nos dirigimos al bar más cercano, creo que una cerveza no me caería nada mal, y bueno si me emborracho no pasará de una buena resaca mañana, creo que esta vez no tendré hielo instantáneo para aliviarlo. El recuerdo fugaz abre mi mente, era verdad cada vez que eso me pasaba tu me dabas un buen regaño, actuabas enfadado, y me gritabas que era un ebrio.. eso si, siempre terminabas abrazándome y colocándome una de tus manos en la frente, invocabas tu poder y me relajabas con el hielo... pero creo que esta vez me lo voy a tener que quitar a la antigüita...   
  
Aioria no deja de sonreír, creo que para él un trago gratis es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la semana, de hecho el barman le reconoce y ambos comienzan una charla un tanto amena pero que de verdad no me interesa, yo solo asiento y sonrió, unas chicas se dirigen a nosotros, pasan junto a mí y te saludan de un beso cada una... diablos! ¿desde cuando eres tan conocido?  
  
-él es Milo, es un amigo mío...- alcanzo a escuchar que me presentas y al instante siguiente ya tengo a todas las chicas alrededor, todas ellas dicen algo que no alcanzo a escuchar porque me interesa mas el como vuelan la moscas  
  
-hola hombre... dime porque tan triste.... - una chica se me está claramente insinuando, tomo otro sorbo de mi bebida, esta será una noche muy larga.....  
  
****  
  
de verdad que parezco mago, son como las 3 de la mañana... y yo estoy recorriendo el difícil camino de los templos, sin suéter, sin dinero, con mucho sueño, sin los zapatos adecuados.. y para acabarme de fastidiar con Aioria a cuestas... no creo que sea necesario mencionar el porque del estado de mi compañero, es realmente vergonzoso verlo bailar a media pista con cuatro chicas a la vez y una copa en cada mano... pero al fin logré sacarlo - no vuelvo a invitarle- esa idea esta en mi cabeza desde que llegamos al bar...  
  
pero no sé que es mejor... si que esté despierto, cantando a todo volumen TODAS las canciones que se sabe y caminando solo -claro con alguna ayudadita- o bien que esté dormido y tenga que cargarlo en la espalda....  
  
logro ver el templo de Aries a lo lejos, no habrá problema con Mu, después de todo ya esta acostumbrado a ver a los caballeros llegar todos ebrios... y no menos de uno decide que las escaleras del templo del carnero son un buen lugar para dormir...debería dejarlo ahí.... observo las luces del templo ¿son moradas? Creo que esa cerveza me afectó será mejor que lleve a este leoncito ebrio hata su templo.  
  
-estrellita......co..Mo..EsTAs!...MeeE...PrEguNtO...qUe... SerAaassss!!!.- jajajajaja! Creo que de verdad esta hasta las chanclas!!!!, como me gustaría grabar esto! Sería tan buen chantaje! Me alegra ya estar aquí, ahora solo tengo que acostarlo y listo! León dormido!  
  
-Bueno te dejo....- salgo de ese lugar, no quiero quedarme con ese loco ni un minuto más.  
  
El cielo está demasiado oscuro hoy, raro, no hay ninguna nube tapando el cielo... tampoco hay estrellas, se supone - hasta donde recuerdo- que debería de haber todo esta oscuro... ¿pero que diablos es eso? ¿viene de la casa de..... ¡¡ARIES??   
  
Con algo de miedo me dirijo hasta allí, hay una columna de luz que se eleva morada hasta el cielo, estoy seguro viene de Aries... no, es Aries, toda la casa esta rodeada de la energía, es como si estuviera dentro de la columna, fue acaso eso lo que vi cuando pasé?? Esta energía me es desconocida, nunca creí que llegaría a ver algo igual.. esto opaca toda la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Estoy asustado.. que es lo que esta pasando?? Mu esta dentro del templo, pero no puedo sentirlo, corro hacia la entrada lo más rápido que puedo, esto solo a unos pasos, la luz sigue ahí, ahora lo veo, sentado, a mitad de la casa esta Mu, increíble, esta viendo un espejo....  
  
¡que estúpido!, no me di cuenta de que me interné en la luz morada, pero ahora todo lo que quiero es ayudar a Mu.... -AUCH!- choqué con algo... un muro de cristal?? Ohh maldito Mu! Puso su muro! Con horror miro como todo este resplandor viene de él! Si es Mu el que brilla con esa fuerza! Enfoco mi vista, tanta luz es cegadora, pero puedo ver como le murmura una palabras a ese espejo del cual no ha dejado de verse, sus ojos ahora son ...morados?? un momento.. ¿desde cuando Mu tiene reflejos verdes en el cabello? Creo que la vista me está fallando... cierro los ojos, la luz aumentó de intensidad...  
  
solo un momento después los abro para darme cuenta de que la luz se ha ido, Mu está en la misma posición, no se he movido ni un milímetro, el muro aún me detiene, genial ahora veo manchas de colores! Tanta luz me ha hecho estragos en la vista, como puedo diviso a Mu... el espejo... algo cae en él, una lágrima? Si eso es... Mu está llorando! Veo como mira el espejo y de repente... desaparece! Se ha ido! Mu acaba de tele transportarse! El muro súbitamente me libera y caigo en cuenta de que ahora todo esta quieto, voy hasta el lugar en donde estuvo Mu.....nada...  
  
________________________________  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko®: gracias por todos sus reviews! Me han motivado mucho! Y bueno, aquí ya esta una pista y se resuelven misterios... no creen? Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre dejarlas en suspenso..... jajajaja - que mala soy- sé que no tengo mucho talento pero hago lo que puedo!  
  
Gracias! No saben cuanto me motiva recibir sus reviews! Perdón la tardanza! 


	5. That's a secret

Disclaimer: los personajes involucrados no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para hacer historias, este relato es yaoi, si no te agrada no lo leas, pero me gustaría saber el porque de tu homofobia.   
  
_______________________________  
  
.   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Saint Seiya.  
  
Título: I'll cry always for you…..  
  
Capítulo: sore wa himitsu desu  
  
_______________________________  
  
como lo predije aioria tiene un dolor de cabeza horrible.... es bastante comico estar viendo a aldebaran arreglando las flores de la mesa.... shaka esta sentado al lado de Mu, creo que intenta decirle algo... Mu... hoy está diferente, se ve un poco más callado y no sonrie tanto como siempre.... ¿qué estamos haciendo? Creo que es obvio... estamos en el gran comedor del santuario, Atena insiste en que celebremos un desayuno y una cena por lo menos una vez al mes....  
  
-milo en que piensas....- la voz de Aldebarán me distrae...  
  
-recordando que antes aquí había trece lugares..- creo que mi comentario llama la atención de todos, es algo bastante deprimente, mas de la mitad de las casas no tienen guardián  
  
-si es verdad.  
  
-Mu, tu debes recordar como era todo aquí antes no?.- la pregunta de shaka hace que todos fijemos nuestra atención en Mu, creo que él esta tratando de recordar algo...  
  
-A que te refieres shaka??.- aioria! Que sorpresa pensé que estaba ausente de nuestra conversación  
  
-A que Mu debe recordar todo lo que pasó aquí... después de todo lleva más de 180 años viviendo aquí....  
  
-¿QUEEEE????-_ ahora el asombro fue general... 180????  
  
-P..pero...  
  
-Bueno, si, recuerdo... cuando no estaba la reencarnación de Atena, estábamos todos los caballeros dorados.. y.. el patriarca...- Mu bajó su cabeza avergonzado, parece que recordar esos tiempos le trajo dolor...  
  
-No sabía que tenías tanta edad....  
  
-Jeje  
  
-Es cierto Mu que edad tienes.- Aldebarán parecía muy intrigado, desde niño recordaba haber visto a Mu, pero no había cambiado en nada desde hacía años...   
  
-Eto... bueno... yo...  
  
-Anda Mu dinos....- shaka incluso abrió los ojos....  
  
-Es que.... esta bien... tengo 210 años....- Mu bajó la vista con la mejillas rojas.. no estaba acostumbrado a decir su verdadera edad....  
  
-De verdad que es bastante... aioria emitió un leve silbido.....- y como te conservas?  
  
-Eso no quiero decirlo...  
  
-Anda mu.. no me digas tienes una piedra filosofal en tu templo... o si???  
  
-No... es que.. es uno de mis poderes....  
  
-Nani?   
  
-Es que....  
  
-Es uno de mis poderes, todos los caballeros de Aries tenemos un estricto entrenamiento mental y físico, es por eso que podemos controlar todo nuestro organismo a voluntad.  
  
Al parecer la respuesta de Mu los dejó bastante satisfechos, y no se volvió a hablar mas del tema, aunque algunos le miraban buscándole algo que le delatara la edad.  
  
Era increíble como todos estaban sumidos en sus propios asuntos.. y después de eso no volvieron a mencionar palabra hasta que.......  
  
-kiki! .- la viz sedosa del caballero de aries llamó la atención e todos, ahí frente a ellos se encontraba ese pequeño niño.  
  
-Mu, tenemos una emergencia... el palacio fue.........  
  
-Calma kiki, lo sé, lo sentí...... no te preocupes yo lo arreglaré....  
  
-Pero... debes verlo.. esta completamente destrozado.....  
  
-Que es lo que ocurre Mu?.  
  
-No es nada Aldebaran..lo que pasa es que ayer... algo ocurrió en mi palacio en la india.... pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar para después del almuerzo.... -con esto miró a a Kiki para indicarle que si continuaba insistiendo lo congelaría allí en su sitio con uno de esos poderes que tan efectivos resultaban para su pobre aprendíz.......  
  
-Pero Mu....... deberías ver.....  
  
-Dije que es suficiente... iré allí......por cierto... ya comiste??  
  
-No  
  
-Caballeros... les molesta si tenemos a un invitado? Creo que muchos no lo conocen... él es mi estudiante... kiki.- el chico miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes a todos los caballeros reunidos en la mesa.....  
  
-Claro que no Mu....  
  
-Bien en ese caso...... ¡siéntate inmediatamente y deja de decor que es urgente que vaya! Solo se derrumbó, no es nada que no sea reparable......- la mirada sorprendida de todos cambió a otra dirección... nunca habían visto a Mu enfadarse.. pero sabían que el hombre no tenía nada de paciencia.......  
  
-Oye chico y cuantos años tienes tu?  
  
-Aioria porque me preguntas eso?  
  
-Bueno si Mu tiene 210 años..... entonces cuantos tienes tu?  
  
-Bueno yo... solo soy un niño... tengo 20 años.....- ahora si que casi todos estaban en el piso... como era eso posible?? Ese chico era mayor que ellos mismos....  
  
-P...pero como?  
  
-Bueno para ser un caballero de aries se necesita de muchos años para poder controlar los poderes telequineticos... y además de demasiada meditación.. es por eso que pasams años entrenando... ahora kiki lleva solo 5 años... y bueno creo que ha empezado a dominar la técnica del envejecimiento tardio....- mu miró con orgullo al que sería su suplente.... claro eso en algunos cuantos siglos....  
  
-Diablos mu ahora me siento mal después de todas las que te hecho......  
  
-Que dices?  
  
-Que deberíamos tenerte mas respeto.. digo... a una persona de tu edad.. la puede dar algún paro cadiaco.. me imagino cuanto sufriras con la reumas y adema.. que buena crema estas usando... mira que no se te notan ni siquiera las lineas de expresión....- aioria dejó de hablar debido a que un tenedor volador le pasó rozándole el cabello......  
  
***  
  
Oh diablos... pero que sueño tengo... con toda la agitación de anoche... no pude pegar los ojos..... primero aioria borracho, después esas extrañas luces en Aries.... es verdad no he podido preguntarle a Mu.... hoy iba a hacerlo pero ese niño llegó y después del desayuno se lo llevó... me pregunto que fue todo eso....es verdad Mu debe de haber llegado ya... esta casi oscureciendo.... será mejor que vaya a investigar.....  
  
milo se incorporó con lentitud, y bajó muy despacio todo el camino hasta el templo de Aries, esta noche a comparación de las demás estaba todo tranquilo en el santuario.  
  
Ahora divisaba el templo....   
  
Y se sorprendió al notar que Mu estaba sentado en las escaleras de su propio templo, aparentemente mirando las estrellas  
  
.  
  
-Mu.... hola... linda noche verdad? .- Mu dio un respingo al notar que había alguien a su lado  
  
-Ahh! Milo, si... tienes razón! No te oí llegar.- Milo se sentó en las escaleras del templo al lado del chico que lo observaba, y notó que Mu no llevaba su habitual armadura, ahora vestía con unos pantalones un tanto sueltos color blanco, y un chal bordado que parecia ser de seda fina en color azul,   
  
-Como esté tu palacio? Conseguiste repararlo?.  
  
-Si.. claro..... no pasó nada, no sé que sucedió en realidad pero ahora está como antes....- un destello apareció en los ojos de milo al tiempo que miraba a Mu  
  
-No me mientas Aries! Yo conozco la verdad de ese castillo! Sé muy bien que esta hecho a base de tu energía y que no se caerá a menos que un fuerte golpe de parte de un caballero le dé de lleno o bien que haya bajado tu cosmo debido a que utilizaste demasiada energía para algo, bien ahora... no ha habido incremento de poder por parte de ningún caballero... pero sin embargo, tú si que has utilizado gran parte de tu cosmo! No es así Mu? Tu......-   
  
-SILENCIO!.- Milo tuvo que callar de repente debido que todo su cuerpo se puso muy rígido y no podía moverse..- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SABES TU DE TODO ESTO?.- Mu pareció desconcertado, pensaba que todos los caballeros habían caído bajo su poder.....  
  
-Mu, que es lo que pasa? No puedo moverme!  
  
-¿cómo diablos sabes tu todo eso? .- el tono de Mu era bastante frio, y se escuchaba demasiado amenazante para provenir del caballero amable que siempre era  
  
-Yo estaba con aioria, en la ciudad y al llegar vi las luces en tu casa, él no vio nada por estar borracho, y lo de tu palacio, tu me lo dijiste en la batalla de las doce casa ¿recuerdas?.- Mu soltó a Milo que había estado retenido debido a uno de sus poderes, este cayó de rodillas.  
  
-Si, ese fue la razón de que se cayera mi palacio  
  
-Mu de que eran esas luces? No me mientas, yo te vi que tu eras el causante de todo y vi cuando te desvaneciste.- Mu dio vuelta de pronto e intentó adentró en la casa de Aries, Milo lo tomó fuerte del brazo.- Espera, ahora vas a decirme todo! Mu, que es lo que está pasando? Y como es que nadie se daba cuenta de tal despliegue de poder? Y que es que tus ojos y tu cabello fueran diferente? Y porque.... porque llorabas?.- Mu estaba incrédulo ahora era él el que no se podía mover, no por sus poderes pero no dejaba de sorprenderse de que Milo supiera tanto.  
  
-Escucha yo....  
  
-Ahora Mu quiero saberlo todo.  
  
-.- Mu pareció relajarse, no le quedaba otra opción.- esta bien... ven conmigo.  
  
-Gracias.- Milo siguió a Mu hasta el interior de la casa, de hecho hasta la habitación privada. Este sacó un pequeño cofre y se lo mostró a milo.  
  
-Bien, quieres saber toda la verdad, ¿no es así?   
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: hola! Perdonen pero he estado enferma! L! Y los exámenes me han traído loca! L_L!!! Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y muy pronto estará el siguiente! Así que esperen el próximo capítulo! Y sorry chicas en este no hubo nada de romanticismo pero les juro que en el siguiente si! Las quiero mucho! Y muchas gracias a todas las lindas y bellas que me han dejado review! J y a todas las que no lo han hecho! F.E.A.S! su única solución será dejarme review. _u  
  
(creo que me estoy volviendo loca! ., pero a poco no se ven bonitas las caritas?) 


	6. i don't wanna hear that

Disclaimer: lo único mío aquí es la historia, no me demandes soy inocente.  
  
.   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Saint Seiya.  
  
Título: I'll cry always for you…..  
  
Capítulo: I don't wanna hear that  
  
Milo estaba en la casa de acuario, se dejó caer, pensaba que podría soportar la verdad que antes quiso saber... pero había sido demasiado impresionante..   
  
Si acaso Mu tenía razón.. sería algo demasiado grave.. demasiado... diablos! No quería ni pensarlo....   
  
Se sentó en el piso.. observando una de las paredes de la casa de acuario.... y comenzó a recordar.....  
  
-bien.. quieres sabre toda la verdad, ¿ no es así? .- Mu abrió el cofre que tenía en la manos, en su interior estaba el espejo que una noche antes había visto, una foto y varios pergaminos.- Entonces milo, creo que debes saber todo desde el principio....  
  
mu aspiró lentamente, cerró los ojos, con mucho cuidado colocó el cofre en el piso y el tomó asiento sobre uno de los mullidos cojines que había en todo el lugar.  
  
-bien milo, creo que yo he cometido un error al no decirles lo que hasta ahora sé,   
  
-pp....pero a que te refieres???  
  
-Como la pasada noche viste, puedo producir cierta energía, la cual me permite comunicarme con los espiritus, no con todos, solo con los antiguos caballeros de aries y las antiguas reencarnaciones de los dioses.  
  
-Eso estabas haciendo???  
  
-Si, gracias a este espejo, yo puedo ver el pasado, de mis ancentros, o en otras paabras de los caballeros de aries fellecidos.  
  
-Pero...porque tus ojos.... y tu cabello.... eran de otro color???  
  
-Porque a la persona que tu viste ayer.... no era yo, se trataba de mi maestro, shion de aries.......  
  
-Estaba en tu cuerpo???  
  
-Si, yo puedo comunicarme con él, pero el no puede ver el espejo, solo puede mirarme a mi, y en esa ocación, él quería ver el espejo, es por eso que lo dejé que poseyera mi cuerpo, solo por unos cuantos instantes...  
  
-Pero.. él estaba... estaba llorando.. que fue lo que vio???.- Mu abrió los ojos con sorpresa... esa pregunta no se la esperaba...  
  
-Él vio mi pasado.. en realidad nuestro pasado, cuando ambos vivíamos en una época de paz, aquí mismo.. en el santuario...-Milo lo miró sin comprender... ¿eso porque lo haria llorar???- recuerdas que te dije que yo también había perdido a alguien?? Bien, él es ese alguien.. la persona a la que yo ame... y que aún amo....  
  
-Mu...   
  
-Sé que esta prohibido que un alumno se enamore de su maestro.. pero.. él fue mi creador.. la persona que me dio la vida..   
  
-Tu padre????  
  
-No, los caballeros de aries, no somo propiamente humanos.. nosotros.. podemos crear seres, mitad humanos, mitad energía... y estamos obligados a crear a un ser antes de morir.. de otra forma se terminaría la raza.. dime milo... acano no has notado mi parecido con el pequeño Kikki???  
  
-Si.  
  
-Él es mi creación, puedo darle cierta personalida.. y yo quise que él no fuera tan reservado y serio como lo soy yo.. me gusta más que sea alegre.. por eso le di esa personalidad.  
  
-Mu.....- por un istante el caballero de aries dejó de hablar....  
  
-Ahora milo... mi secreto y por el cual yo he gastado tanta energía, es porque se aproxima una nueva guerra, la guerra santa.  
  
-Mu vamos.. no habrá ninguna guerra.. el cosmo ahora está en paz.  
  
-Te equivocas.. todo cambiará... lo dioses pelearan entre ellos y según la profecía.. los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas.. y reclamaran la vida de la persona a la que antes sirvieron.. -Atena-   
  
-Pero... eso no es posible.. Mu debes estar loco.. tanto poder ya te afectó las neuronas....-Milo se paró de su asiento.. no podía creer.....  
  
-Yo también me negué a creerlo... no podía ser, es por eso que he investigado, y convocado tantas veces a mi antiguo maestro, su sabiduría me daría la clave.. y lo peor... creo que nunca debí de entararme de toda la historia.....  
  
-Toda la historia??? Vamos Mu habla!  
  
-Estoy casi seguro que nuestros compañeros.. los antiguos caballeros dorados.. van a traicionarnos.. regresaran para destruirnos.  
  
-ESTAS LOCO! Nadie puede resucitar de la muerte...... a menos.... a menos..  
  
-A menos que reciba la ayuda de un dios..... y hay uno que puede hacerlo, hades, el dios de la muerte..   
  
-Pero.. su reencarnación...  
  
-Esta entre nosotros..  
  
-QUE!?  
  
-Esta entre nosotros, hace ya algún tiempo de que debe de ser un caballero.. alguien que este acostumbrado a vivir al borde del peligro, y por supuesto de la muerte... - Mu se relajó y cerró por un instante sus ojos, permitiendo que Milo terminara de asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir....  
  
-Como lo sabes?  
  
-Que no te lo acabo de decir?? Mi maestro...  
  
-No, tu estas demasiado seguro de esto.. debe haber otra razón...  
  
-Si, la hay... hace más de 100 años.. la biblioteca del santuario se quemó.. un hecho deliberado que no pudimos evitar.. sin embargo yo me encontraba adentro.. en el momento en que todo ocurrió, yo estaba buscando información acerca de eto.. mi maestro me había dado la orden de descubrir el misterio de la guerra sagrada.. y antes de que el fuego llegara hasta donde yo estaba, pude sacar estos pergaminos, son muy antiguos, proceden desde la época de los griegos. Y aquí esta marcada la profecía.. desgraciadamente no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para evitarla.  
  
-Pero.. y ellos???  
  
-Quienes???  
  
-Los santos muertos, uno de ellos es shura.. él nunca traicionará a atena.. era el caballe....  
  
-Lo haran! Mu entiende! Están muertos.. no rechazaran la propuesta de regresar a la vida.. y con mas poder..   
  
-Dijiste .... que.. la bibliopteca fue quemada... porque??? Quien???  
  
-El caballero dorado de Leo.. que vivió hace mas de 200 años... se volvió loco al conocer los hechos.. y creyó que quemando las profecias todo terminaria.. pero estaba equivocado.. y lo único que logró fue morir en el incendio, se dejó consumir por las llamas.. para purificar su alma.  
  
-No...Mu.. porfavor.. dime...dime que no es verdad.... Cams...él nunca....  
  
-No dejes que tus sentimientos entorpezcan tu mente...   
  
-Juro por su cuerpo ahora rigido que él se negará... es diferente.. no es como todos los demas.. nunca se rendirá ante otros dioses. Y no volvera como enemigo...  
  
-Te equivocas. Lo hará... que no ya traicionó a atena una vez? El día de su muerte??? Peleando contra su alumno??  
  
-CALLATE! No te permito que hables así de él.... él no traicionó a atena... él no sabia nada..... me oiste? No sabia. No creia que esa niña fuera atena.....   
  
-Si lo sabia.....Camus no era un caballero mediocre.... y su cosmo era el suficiente como para senir presencias... y el estaba seguro..... yo desde la casa de aries vi todas las peleas. Y él lo único que quería era proteger as técnicas de Acuarius... para que perduraran en el caballero de bronce.. concido como cisne...... o acaso me equivoco?  
  
-Él.. no.. no sabia.....- Milo cayó de rodillas. No queri creer en las palabras de ariees.. no podía creer que algo así sucederia pronto.. un momento.. pronto????  
  
-Cuanto queda para la batalla????  
  
-No lo sé. Puede ser un mes.. o un años. incluso pdría ser mañana... pero creo que estaremos listos cuando eso ocurra... nosotros sabremos en que momento ocurriran los hechos.......  
  
*****  
  
-como me hubiera gustado poder tenerte ahora.. porque?. Muy facil amor, si así fuera no me importaria que se derrumbara la tierra o se desbordaran los océanos. Al menos.. te tendría junto a mi... y ninguna profecía me haria dudar de ti... sé que es algo horrible, y que no debo hacerlo, pero es demasiada buena la oferta como para rechazarla.... - Milo miró el espejo que tenia la casa.. sus propios ojos le recordaban a su Camus.. y ahora.. gruesas lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas, esto no era nada nuevo, hacia ya bastante que Milo se había acostumbrado a llorar por Camus.. pero ahora no podía saber si eran por miedo a la creciente guerra, o por tristeza al saber que podría ser un traidor.. o simplemente de felicidad al saber que volveria a ver a Camus muy pronto....  
  
-y es ahora cuando doy gracias a los dioses por haberte encontrado y amado..Mi Camus... ahora que me pongo en pie, tomo mi capa y la coloco sobre mis hombros.. Mu me dijo que estaría listo para ese día pero creo que nunca se puede estar listo para algo así..... tengo más de seis meses con la verdad y no la he asimilado aún..y juro amor.. que cada noche resé para que tu no estuvieras entre los traidores...quiero gritar.. pero ahora ya no hay tiempo ahora es cuando mi ultima mirada a esta casa, giro sobre mis talones y salgo de ella... juro que nunca olvidare su frialdad, que tantas veces me consoló.. pero ahora debo encontrarme con su dueño de mirada helada.. a si que. Solo esperame un poco más.. ....  
  
fin.  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: gracias por leer este fic, es el primero de saint seya que hago y además el segundo que termino, espero que les haya agradado..   
  
***  
  
Lasgalen: muchas gracias por seguir este fic de cerca y estarme apoyando siempre, jejeje creo que .   
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato : gracias por soportar la espera y no amenazarme con armas nucleares.. y por apoyarme a terminar el fic. shaka hubiera sufrido mucho si tu no lo rescatas  
  
KM-Sama : amiga.. que te puedo decir?? Una de las mejores amigas que tengo aquí... así que solo gracias por leer todos los fics. (y acosarme para que los terminara -!)  
  
Kurai neko: gracias. Prometo que en el futuro no retrasare tanto los capítulos... jejejeje y también los haré más largos.  
  
Sakura_Sama: muchísimas gracias por leer todos y cada uno de mis fics y darme tantos ánimos con tus reviews!!!!!!!! 


End file.
